This invention relates to yard signs, such as outdoor signs used by real estate firms to inform the public of the availability of a property, or by a service station to advertise a temporary special sale, or the like.
Such signs must be easy to store, transport and assemble by an unskilled person without any special tools or equipment. Preferably, the sign must be capable of being handled in a flat condition so that its components may be simply stacked and carried. Assembly should involve only minimal manipulation of sign components and be without opportunity for misadjustment, and assembly must be simple enough to complete the job quickly at the site by an unskilled person. Additionally, the sign must be able to withstand extreme weather changes, particularly high winds. The sign must also be durable and able to resist all but the most violent of collisions without damage.
Installation and removal of the sign panel and post must be easily accomplished. Preferably, the sign panel should be easily installed and removed from the post, and the post should be easily installed in a yard by just foot pressure and removed by just rocking and pulling it from the earth, all by a person of moderate size and strength without tools or special training, and even under difficult weather conditions.
The sign embodying the present invention meets the above mentioned criteria. The sign post can be just a length of rigid hollow tubing, with a longitudinal slot formed on its edge from one end, and a ground stake and foot plate assembly is secured to the opposed end of the tubing. The sign panel is preferably a sheet of plastic, such as polyethylene or other similar polymer material which may be suitable for decorating and capable of withstanding severe weather conditions. Preferably, the sign panel may be fabricated from a single sheet of plastic material and heat scored on one edge to form a self-hinge. The panel may also be laminated from a plurality of similar or dissimilar plastic sheets.
The sign post may have a rectangular or triangular cross section, and the longitudinal slot may be formed by slitting or other conventional means along the post. This slot may be formed in a corner of a post having a rectangular cross section or in the center of the wall of a post having a triangular cross section. Preferably, whichever cross section arrangement is used, the width of the panel edge, from its edge to the hinge, should be less than but substantially similar in length to the distance from the inside corner of the post opposite the entry slot to another corner of the post, so that the sign edge when folded will lodge in a wedged manner within the post.
The plastic sign panel should be adequately rigid to extend or hang flag-like from the post, but of sufficient resiliency to allow for windspill when pressure against the sign builds up and of adequate memory to return to extended position. Likewise, the sign panel must be able to withstand less than violent collisions and return to extended position. The binding of the sign panel in the post must be sufficient along the panel folded edge to hold the sign panel on the post. The folded edge of the panel should be manipulated against the main sign panel body to permit easy insertion into and withdrawal from the tubular area of the post, but once in position the folded edge should flex free against the wall of the tubular post to prevent unintended withdrawal of the sign from the post.
Sign panels may be laid flat on one another for easy storage and transport, and may be interchangeable on the posts. The entire sign may be assembled without any tools or special equipment, and no special equipment is necessary for installation or removal of the sign. The sign may be erected and removed by any unskilled person.
The sign embodying the present invention is essentially impervious to weather. The sign panel will not rot, scratch, rust or become dirty, and may be cleansed by each rain or snow fall. The post may be fabricated from metal or plastic and may be coated or uncoated. Preferably, the post is closed by a movable cap to finish its free end. Preferably the post comprises a tube-like structure, but a channel-like structure will also perform in the inventive combination. The sign is lightweight, portable and capable of easy assembly and firm anchoring. In some circumstances, the post may be secured to its supporting surface by means of a stand or other fastening means, without anchoring by means of the foot plate and stake assembly disclosed in this application.